ScareCrow
"Remove the Light from Shadows: they will '''grow'." -Scarecrow. The "''Master Of All Fears" Jukoan Shishadow or better known under his alias as ScareCrow was a former member of the Arcadian Rebels until he decided to go on his own path. A shaman expert and voodoo magician who mix martial arts with necromancy, Jukoan was feared by others when he is using his enemies greatest phobias... History In some point of his life, ScareCrow meet a penguin girl who's name was Wolf Queen. Both fall in love as Wolf told him many things to do, which he didn't love it since Wolf love to order people like slaves. ScareCrow had enough of her and then proceed to torture mentally and physically Wolf without any mercy, she was crying for forgiveness. Even going to be a slut for him but with all this begging, however Crow has already made his choice. One day, Crow's closest friend Minato arrived and decided to have a small chatting with him. Yet it didn't took long for Minato to sense a very weak energy hidden in Crow's basement. Crow noticed his friend's expression of curiosity, so he showed who was in the basement, which Minato was very surprised since he could not think Wolf would be chained and being constantly tortured. Wolf was so heavily weakened by Crow's powerful magic that it made her energy hard to localize, Min barely recognize her energy and her face anymore. It didn't take even a second for Min to agreed with Crow for torturing her, until some lunatics came to rescue the "wicked pedo dog"... Behavior A ruthless and strict penguin who does not like to be taken lightly. Hates to be underestimated, Jukoan love to show his powers and dominating his foes to make them fear him, even going to torture them to death. When he was in the Arcadian Rebels, Crow was nicknamed as "The Sadistic". Appearance Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers * Erebokinesis: As a master of darkness, Jukoan is known to be a powerful dark mage, who's powers are related to shadows and darkness manipulation. He can use them at his will, calling them as "Darkness Attacks" or using them for healing himself or defensive purposes. Here is the following powers that Jukoan uses in his battles: ** Absolute Darkness Immunity: Crow is fully is immune to all darkness/shadow, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. No matter what is the type of dark based attack, Crow is totally invincible against it. This is also why he is considered as the "Master of Darkness" by many since his immunity on Dark Attacks: some dark mages are not fully immune against Dark Attacks and can be severely injured by them, in order to counter this they use defensive techniques to block/redirect the attacks and spells thrown at them. But Crow doesn't even need any techniques to counter Dark Attacks since he is truly immune. *** Energy Absorption: Crow can absorb any kinds and types of energy attacks (melee, projectile, magic, etc.) coming upon contact on him. This can also fuel his powers, empowering even more his condition stats (strength, speed, flexibility, endurance, etc.), which is called as Energy Empowerment. If Crow absorb darkness, this fuel his stats and powers even on bigger and higher scales (he takes some times to "digest" the other types of energy since they are different from dark energy, while darkness energy doesn't needs to be digested as it fuels faster hence why it's easier), which is known as Darkness Empowerment. ** Cannon Of Darkness: Crow's signature technique, which consist of using his own dark energy to create a powerful lethal laser. A regular penguin can easily die from it upon contact, if the victim is grazed, the part of their body touched by the laser will slowly grow and expand like a very fast virus, the latter they die or become possessed by Crow, under his commands. Over the years, Crow trained himself to perfect his technique but also creating other variations so he can confuse the enemies but also upgrading his arsenal. Some of theses are: *** Large Cannon Of Darkness: By adding more energy, Jukoan can fires a bigger and more destructive laser of pure darkness. However, this makes Jukoan vulnerable since he is charging up he cannot move and needs to concentrate, leaving the dark mage a good target. The technique also drains more energy from his magic reserves, so this is why he decided to use it only as a last resort/trump card. Sometimes, it is called as "Large Cannon" for short. *** Cannon Of Darkness: Control Mode: This variation is similar to the regular Cannon Of Darkness except he *** Black Rain: Crow shoots an a good mass of darkness in the air, the makes the mass burst into many lasers going everywhere on a large surface area. This technique can even destroy mega-cities with ease, Jukoan used to save it only in deserted places. When being evil, he used it a lot to break down towns and kills a lot of civilians. Sometimes he doesn't need to create a big mass of darkness, he can only go in the air and shoots many dark lasers everywhere beneath him. It is quicker too. Good for surprise attacks or attacking roughly against a lot of enemies, doesn't drain a lot his stamina. ** Black Hole: By using his darkness, he can focus his black matter into a small singularity point with extreme density, then everything is being aspired by this small point. The Black Hole is terribly powerful and insanely destructive, even able to grow by the user's will. Only Crow can control it (except '''stronger opponents' like Destroyah who manage to control and redirect the Black Hole on Crow''). Jukoan often uses the Black Hole technique only when necessary since it cost a lot of energy from him but depending how strong and big the Black Hole is: the bigger, the more it cost. ** Immense Magic Reserve AAA+: Crow's reserve of energies is said to be one of the highest magic/energy reserve to ever exist on Earth, perhaps the highest Dark Magic reserve to ever existed (as he claims to be the highest one). ** Omnidirectional Darkness Waves: Crow will massively concentrates all of his darkness into a single point and then turn into a bomb that will detonate at his will. This cause to destroy many mega-cities in the past without anything left. This also kills Crow in the process. This is the ultimate technique in his vast arsenal of dark powers. ** Dark Form Transformation: * Fear Inducement: * Pain Inducement: Abilities * Immense Strength (AAA+ - SS): When normal, Crow's strength is said to be on a AAA+ Class but can be up to higher levels if he manage to get more energy of darkness. One of his best feats is when Jukoan destroyed a big tower with a single punch, he claimed he has absorbed a lot of dark matter. Skills * Martial Arts Expert: Weaknesses * Light Attacks: Any attacks based on Light can hurt Crow and even lethally injure him, which was shown in his fight against Archangel Micheal: Crow almost died in this battle and was forced to declare forfeit. This is also the reason why he lost his left eye: in a battle against a Light Mage, he lost it due to a surprise spell. In anger and revenge, Crow took the Light Mage's right arm with Dark Claw. The match was but a draw and both sworn a revenge death match. * Purity: One of his major weaknesses, this makes Crow loses his powers and drain his darkness away from him. In order to use Darkness, Crow needs to have a dark mind fueled with black thoughts but Purity is able to strip those thoughts away from him, making the Dark Mage vulnerable. * Strong Mages: There is some mages who were seen to be quite a match for Crow, such the likes of Oorion and Amersh Dekus can rival his magic. * Darkness Immunity: Those who are immune against darkness can resist against Crow's spells and dark attacks easily as seen in his fights with Miokard. Notes/Trivia Category:Darkness Users Category:Mage